A Love Like No Other
by LaughingLadybug
Summary: This is the story of how May Castellan and Hermes met. Note: I adopted this story from BarrelRacer13. She wrote the first three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey LaughingLadybug here! Just an author's note saying that I adopted this story from BarrelRacer13. She wrote the first three chapters of this story and I will be picking it up from there. So I hope I can do the story just by at least writing half as well as her. So…here I go, bear with me on this.**

Chapter 1

Airport

Hermes POV

I was dosing off in one of those shoe-cleaning stands at the Tampa Airport (don't ask why I was in Florida, I just was.), when I heard her. There was a scream. When I looked up, finding the shoe cleaning guy gone, I saw a girl with silky blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a brown shirt and black slacks. There was a hellhound barking at her, teeth bore, and eyes red and cold as Hades when he's in a bad mood. And trust me that is NOT fun. Instinctively, I jumped up and went over to the huge hound, while the lady hit it with her purse (or as many people I've met, a pock-a-book).

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKY, STUPID, DOG!" she screamed at it. I had a feeling she was different. The cool thing about being a Greek god is that I can simply hold out my hand and think of my sword, and boom! There it is! And by the time I reached the girl with the huge, fluffy hellhound, she was cornered against the wall. With a silent swish, I ran my sword through the hound, and the golden dust sprinkled down in, making whoever this lady is look like a star that fluttered from down from the sky (whoa, that was totally an Aphrodite moment….wait, why the Hades am I comparing myself to a goddess?) . She had light freckles on her nose that made her look even better in my opinion.

"Get away from me." she took a step back, but tripped over her high heels. I couldn't move.

"GET AWAY, YOU FREAK!"

"How am I freak? I kept that hellhound from eating you alive!" why I suddenly got mad, I don't know.

"A hellhound? Is that what that huge dog was?"

I nodded. Then thought: you idiot! This is a MORTAL!

"And, you, just so happen to have a sword, and made it turn to dust?" she asked, giving me a 'what-the-heck-are-you-and-why-are-you-here' look. Again, and quite stupidly, I nodded. What was I thinking! I'm talking to a MORTAL, and I just said I had a SWORD, and made a HELLHOUND turn into GOLDEN DUST. That's not everyday stuff that mortals see!

"Yeah, I'm going crazy." She turned to walk away. I followed.

"STOP following Me." she growled.

"I'm not following you. I just happen to have to walk this way." I answered.

Hermes? I don't think anyone can mistake that voice. (A/N: for any conversation done though the mind for the gods, Hermes will be typed in the bold Italic.)

Well, is this Aphrodite, or some really good imposter? I replied sarcastically. That's another good thing about being a god. I can speak to the other gods through my mind.

I'll take that as a complement. Now, Zeus wanted me to tell you, you HAVE to keep the girl you're following, OFF that plane. He would tell you himself, but he's with Apollo right now….you could say he's feeling a bit under the weather. She replied.

What does he expect? He, Ares, and Dionysus were up all night, drinking wine to the last drop! I pointed out, a little, I guess you could say jealous because I was stuck delivering mail, while the others were partying and having fun.

That's not the point, Hermes. Keep her off the plane. The monsters know she can see them. And they'll follow her onto the plain, which is landing in Colorado Springs, and that's where Zeus's daughter is, and he doesn't want her to get hurt from more monsters that follow that lady! And Zeus would shoot the plane out of the sky to keep his precious, love-hating, big-headed, and jerk-faced-

Aphrodite, I get. You no likey Zeus's little girl because she a hunter of Artemis. Get over it already. There are tons of things I don't like, like when Athena makes one of her owls follow me around everywhere to make sure I don't do anything stupid, even though she only does that when I…uh, party too hard.

Yeah, 'party too hard'. You mean when you go to some party, drink way too much, and either end up going to some lady's house and having a kid, or passing out on the floor or street and wake up with wedding ring on.

Hey, that never happened! I never woke up with a wedding ring on! Well….not that I remember anyway….OH, store with chocolate! And COFFEE! I could use some sugar right now…

Hermes…..you know very well that if Zeus found out you were stealing coffee and sugar, that you'd be punished. He doesn't like it when you get too hyper. Or hyper at all for that matter. Besides, Tea is so much better for you. NOW GO KEEP THAT GIRL FROM GETTING ON THE PLANE, AND DARN IT, STAY AWAY FROM THE SUGAR!

Okay, fine. I'll stay away from the sugary goodness….for now.

With that last comment, I blocked her out of my mind, and went to take some coffee anyway.

Turns out, the coffee was like drinking cardboard. And, I realized that I had no idea where that pretty lady went. Hm…maybe I should just head toward the gate she's supposed to board at….

And about 100 feet from where I was when I left the liquid-cardboard shop, I found her! So, I did what any totally awesome immortal would do. I tripped over my own feet, stumbled, and crashed into her, knocking her to the ground. And when I jumped up and helped her up, she kicked me in my soft spot –curse girls and their sometimes pointy high-heals- and hit me with her purse.

"OW! Stop hitting me! I just kept you from getting eaten alive by a hellhound!" hopefully the other hopelessly blind mortals around me thought I said 'hound dog'.

"You pushed me to the ground! And now you expect me to thank you for killing that stupid dog!" she exclaimed. People were staring at us now. Thinking quickly, I snapped my fingers and everyone in this part of the airport dropped to the floor, sleeping, except for me and the girl whose name I still do not know.

"No, I don't expect you to thank me. But can you answer just one little question?" I asked nicely, giving my best puppy-eyes.

"W-why did everyone just drop dead like that?" she gulped, looking around. I guess they did look a little dead….and why did I keep doing stuff like that when I'm trying to talk to a mortal? I must be stupid! ….don't comment on that.

"They're not dead. I promise, they're not. I'm no murderer. I need you to tell me your name." I said slowly.

"I'm not telling you anything, until you answer my questions."

I was starting to lose my patients. But then again, I used to being treated with respect, and as a high ranking person. Most mortals can sense that in any god they meet, but this one clearly wasn't afraid to disrespect anyone.

"Fine. Ask away."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Can you ask that one last?"

"No."

"Then I can either be you're worst nightmare, or greatest ally."

"I mean, what's your name?"

"I'll answer that later."

"Fine. Where are from? You have a weird accent."

"Greece. I mean…uh…"

"Greece? That place where the Greeks lived?"

"And still do. Well, someone has to live, and if not mortal- I mean humans, then animals do." I. Am. The. Biggest. Moron!

"You see the same creatures I do? Like that giant dog?"

"Yes. And that was hellhound."

"And your name is….."

"Tell me yours first." I growled. She didn't flinch. Brave, little mortal.

"May Castellan." She answered.

"Don't get on the plane." I blurted out.

"What?"

"Look, the plane is not safe. Those monsters you keep seeing, they'll follow you onto it, and then this one girl –my father's mortal kid- would possibly get killed, and then I'd have my father and one of my half-sisters trying to kill me multiple times." Again, I am blindly speaking.

"What? You make no sense!"

"Yeah, I know that!"

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you, but only if you don't get on the plane!"

"You can't tell me what a can and can't do!"

I wanted to say 'I can tell you do anything I want you to, and you'd have to obey me because I kill you in a spilt second or make life a living hell for you' but decided not to.

"Just don't get on the plane. I'll give you back the money you spent on your ticket, and get you a faster, better ride to Colorado Springs, just DO NOT get on that plane."

"And what's a faster way of getting anywhere without a plane?" she challenged.

"When you figure out who I am, you'll know. But to keep from be stalked by freaks, I won't tell you until I think I should." I said.

"You're a freak stalking me. Like you would care being stalked by more freaks." She grumbled. I took a deep breath to keep from snapping.

"Look, I'm only trying to keep you from getting killed. That plane will only be the cause for your death. I can get you to Colorado Springs as easily as I could drink a glass of water. Or as easily as I slipped my sword through the hellhound. It wouldn't take any effort, and you'll be there safely, to where ever it is you want to be." I sighed.

"No. I bought the tickets, I'm taking the plane."

She started to walk away, back toward the gate she was supposed to be in. I thought quickly.

"I'll do whatever you want me to for a month!" I offered.

"Then leave me alone."

"I could always use force." I stated plainly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would. And I've been known to use force."

"Yeah. Forcing people not to tell the cops you raped them."

"You don't give in easily, do you?" I wasn't going to deny that I've raped someone before….ONLY ONCE DID I EVER DO THAT, AND I WAS YOUNGER, WILD, AND IT WAS MILLIONS OF YEARS AGO!

"No, I don't."

"That's cool. Okay, maybe I've been a bit pushy with you…..but I know stuff that you wouldn't want to know…I know what will happen when you land in Colorado. Please, don't go on that forsaken metal bird." Whoa, where did that come from?

You need help with this, clearly. Hermes, when talking to a woman, be gentle, not pushy and bossy. Don't try to take charge!

Di Immortals, Aphrodite! Stay out of my mind!

Not until you get her away from that plane!

You annoy me to know end.

More than Pheito?

Don't even get me started on her! That two-timing, double faced, back-stabbing-

Don't ever speak of a woman that way!

She TRICKED me into marrying her. I'm aloud to say what I want about her, and she can't do anything about it!

Just go keep her from getting on the stupid plane! And don't let me catch you talking about a woman like that again!

Whatever.

Why do they keep doing that? It only wastes the time I have to keep her from getting on that plane!

"OKAY, what if I told you the truth!" I yelled after her. She turned around and glared at me.

"One thing I've learn about men, is they NEVER tell the truth." She snarled.

Exactly! Smart girl! I heard Artemis say.

"Not all men won't tell the truth. I swear I'll be honest with you, if you don't get on that plane."

"I don't believe you." She looked away now, and her voice got quieter.

"You've been hurt by men, haven't you. You find it hard to trust anyone." I could tell by the way she sniffed and turned around that I was getting somewhere now.

"That happens to lots of people. I've had my fair share are mistreatment by other plenty of times." I continued.

"Stop." She said.

"You'll feel better if you tell people about it."

"I have. No one cares."

"Don't say that."

"They say that I'm over reacting. That I'm being too stuck-up and snotty."

"They're not good friends then, are they. I have family who treat me as they would a troublesome mouse. They don't care if I jumped off a cliff and was never seen again."

This time she looked up at me, with eyes shimmering with tears.

"I've seen so many broken hearts and death in my life; I find it a miracle I haven't given up yet." I said, trying to get her to just break and stop arguing.

"I was going to Colorado to visit my father. He's sick. And dying." She sniffled.

"I can get you there much faster. You can have more time with him." I insisted.

"How? You're just like everyone else! You promise stuff, but can't go through with it!" she yelled at me, her mood switching from sad, to angry.

"I'm NOT like everyone else."

"Then who are you?"

Tell her the truth now, Hermes. If she tries to tell the cops or anything, you can always erase that part from her memory. Aphrodite said.

"You promise you'll believe me?" I sighed.

She gave me a weary look. "Fine."

"Although I'm almost positive you won't, I'm the Greek god Hermes-"

"You're insane."

"If I can finish what I was saying, if you've ever studied Greek Mythology, you would know Zeus if my father. His daughter –in a weird way one of my half-sisters- is in Colorado Springs and monsters will attack her if you go on that plane because they'll follow you. I've been told to keep you from going on that plane."

"Yeah, I've studied Greek Mythology. If I remember correctly, Hermes is the god of liars and thieves." She retorted.

"And of Roads and travelers."

"So?"

"So I can get you anywhere you wanted faster then the blink of an eye, unless you wish to die as soon as the plane lands!" I snapped.

HERMES! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SPEAKING TO GIRLS IN THAT TONE!

SHUT UP!

I did my best to ignore Aphrodite raging on in my mind about how to talk to girls. IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!

"But the Greek Gods don't exist." She scoffed.

"Oh?" I raised an eye brow as I felt my shoes shift from the sneakers I was wearing into my winged sandals and my winged hat forming on my head. Before she could run, I grabbed her wrist, and started running toward Colorado, faster than any plane could travel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello Raymond

Well, note to self: don't ever not-listen to a girl when they're wearing high heels, pointy toes, or hard shoes. But, I am getting ahead of myself. But, because I don't feel like explaining everything, I will only summarize what happened when we got to Colorado Springs. Almost as soon as I stopped –somewhere near the Garden of the Gods- I got kicked in the stomach, soft spot, and I got my foot stomped on several times, punched in the face, arms, and slapped. Now, she was just about to punch me in the face, when two people –a man a little older then May and an elderly women- called out to May. She paused, her fist about an inch from my face and turned around.

"You're here early!" the older women exclaimed happily.

"Dad was asking about you all night! He wouldn't stop saying "when's May gonna be here, you slackers!"" the man said. The way he said "When's May gonna be here you slackers" was in some old man/country kind of a voice you would hear on TV. Neither of them noticed me yet –I was on the ground, waiting for pain to go away- when they reached May, and both giving her a hug. The elderly women –whom I heard May called her mother-, got a confused look when she spotted me on the ground.

"Who's he?" she asked May, pointing at me as I pulled myself off the ground, rubbing my arm and grumbling.

Now look at what you did, Aphrodite! I have a huge bruise on my arm now, and have to put up with this abuse! I snapped at her.

Don't act like you don't like her, Hermes. I saw the way you looked at her.

Shut up.

May glared at me; like it was my fault they saw me.

"He's…..just some guy who helped me get here earlier." She told her mother.

"What's his name?" she cocked her head to May, and for some reason, I started to think of puppies.

"Raymond." May said. "His name is Raymond."

What annoyed me was one, one of my kids name was Raymond and he had worked with the police for a while until he was shot in the line of duty –the guy who shot him was punished by me in the worst way I could think of without showing who I really was-, and that they were talking about me like I wasn't even here.

"What a nice name. Does he like peanut butter?" She asked.

"Mom, I don't think that's something people ask very often…." May replied, shooting me a questioning look.

"I'm allergic to peanut products. Well, not allergic, but they make me sick most of the time…." Well, that wasn't a lie. I'm not allergic, but I do get sick when I eat too much of any peanut product.

"Come on in, I'm sure Frank would like to meet someone new!" her mother grabbed my wrist and started dragging me along, while May just hid the fact that she was laughing on the inside. I could tell by the way she was smiling. Same with one who looked like her brother. I wanted to say I was busy and couldn't stay, but then I saw why she had asked such a random question. She had a kind of disease. Not really a cancer, but more of something that affected her brain. She had some mental disease, the one so many people make fun of. I can't think of the name of it though….

I couldn't bring myself to say no to her. Anyone immortal would be able to tell that she isn't going live much longer. I'm such a softy.

I nearly fell over when I saw May's father. His hair had fallen out, he was terribly pale, one eye was covered with cataracts, and he had a bunch of blankets over him. Why I nearly fell over was half-way because I felt bad that anyone should have to go through that, and half-way because I had a daughter who had gone through almost the same thing a few years back, before they had any power to help her. She died only five weeks after being diagnosed with several different kinds of cancers.

"Is that my May?" he rasped. I was actually surprised he could get that loud. Really, it was loud. Like someone raising their voice to talk to someone across the room.

"Hi daddy." May smiled and sat next to him, trying to act happy for his sake, but you could tell she wanted to cry. I don't remember much of that day. It was strange, like going back in time and seeing my daughter struggling to breathe for so long until she finally couldn't fight anymore. But this man seemed so much stronger. He laughed and talked and acted like any other man would. But everyone knew he would be sore tomorrow. Everyone knew he was slowly slipping. But I sat with him and May for a while, and listened to the stories he told. He had some pretty good ones.

"You were quieter then you were earlier." May stated as she brushed her sandy blonde hair. Much to her dislike, we had to share a room in her parent's house. Her brother had the other room. I said I could just go home or get a hotel, but her mother insisted that I stayed for a while. Apparently she had some prediction that I and May would become friends. As far as I can tell, May would want nothing more than to forget she ever met me.

"Why does it matter?" I asked plainly, trying to get my hair –which was still wet from the shower I had before dinner- to get out of my face. That's the bad thing about my hair: when it's wet, it flops down and hangs in my face until it dries and get curly again.

"You don't seem like someone to be that quiet. And you looked like you were hiding something." She stated, now taking her make-up off.

"It was just an old memory….." I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her. As I said, I can be a big softy sometimes, and I care more for my kids then most of the others….even the ones who had died –one of the Argonauts was my kid- I would still occasionally break down thinking of them. Call me a wimp and cry-baby if you want, I don't care.

"What was it a memory of?" she asked. I told her.

"I had a daughter a few years ago….at least 50 years ago if I remember correctly, who was diagnosed with all sorts of cancers, and within five months of being diagnosed, she died. Only twenty three years old, and she had one of the happiest, cheery personalities I've ever seen. She was a mother of a one year old boy, and her husband was in the Air Force, and never home to take care of his son." I took a shaking breath, determined not to break down. Not here, not now.

"That poor girl! What happened to her son?"

"He went to live with his grandmother, and when she died, he went to a foster home. His father was shot down almost right after the grandmother died."

"That must have been hard for him. Having to watch so many of his loved ones die."

"A lot of the time people don't realize how much it really hurts. The more funerals you go to, the harder it is to ever care for someone. You start to get afraid to loose someone."

"You sound like you've experienced that."

"I have. I told you, I'm immortal! One of the twelve Olympians. A Greek god. I've seen so many people die, that it doesn't hurt as it should. And I'd rather it did hurt…are you done in the bathroom yet?"

"Almost. I just have to finish washing my face."

"Can you do that out there?"

"No. why?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"You can wait until I'm done."

"But I have to pee!"

"You're disgusting."

"It's a natural process!"

"That doesn't mean I want to know when you have to!"

"Like you've never had to go and been stopped by someone asking where you're going."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno."

A few minutes later, she got out of the bathroom and went in, did what I had to (brush teeth, attempt to towel dry my increasingly annoying hair, relieve myself, and few other things that all gods who aren't spending the night on Olympus do –it's a pill we take to keep from accidentally switching to our true form during the night). When I came out, May was already climbing into the bed. Now, I was pretty used to sleeping with other people in the bed, but most of those people liked me –some were forced to, NOT by me! - But I wasn't so sure about lying down anywhere near her. I had learned the hard way that she kicked hard.

"You don't kick in your sleep, do you?" she asked the question I was about to ask her.

"No, I don't. Well, for the most part. I've been told I sleep like a rock. And I usually wake up in the same position I was in when I fell asleep. But if you kick me, I'll kick back." I yawned and as I crawled into the bed, stayed as far away from her as I could get without getting too close to the edge in case I rolled over and fell.

The lights went off. We both lay there for a while.

"Do you have any Tums or aspirin?" I asked.

"I don't think we do. Why?" she answered.

"Stomach hurts." I sighed. I can't begin to count how many times I've had a stomach ache. Really, out of all the gods, I have really had some bad stomach problems…..darn.

"Why does it hurt?" she asked after a while.

"I don't know. I get stomach problems sometimes…..I guess that comes with age…."

"Old man."

"I'm not that old! Only a few thousand millennia!" I protested.

"Yeah, that's not old in anyway." I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes.

"No, no it's not old." I stated.

MAY'S POV

Something felt warm, and soft, and….wait, what? My blankets aren't that soft…..I opened my eyes to find myself pressed against Raymond (Hermes)….who was wearing pink pajamas with rabid purple bunnies on them? I tried to look up, but found my face buried in brown, curly hair that smelled like strawberries. I rolled away and smacked his back. He didn't even twitch. I guess he does sleep like a rock. I couldn't help but smile. This was funny. He snored quietly while I got out of bed and grabbed a marker. Using the light from my phone, I drew on his face and made it looked like he had huge Harry Potter style glasses, vampire fangs, tiger strips and the muzzle, and whiskers.

I heard his stomach growl and he shifted himself a bit and curled into a ball. I snickered, and took a picture before going back to bed.

When I woke up, around nine in the morning, I found him curled closer to me now. He was facing me, still sound asleep, snoring, and it looked like he could sleep all day.

"Get up. It's nine in the morning. We were supposed to be up at seven thirty." I shook him.

"Hmnnh, six more days…." He moaned, pulling the covers closer to himself.

"You're not staying here another six days, and you're leaving today." I stated, getting off the bed and going to brush my teeth.

When I came back after brushing my teeth, I found him still asleep, the tiger face I had drawn still there.

"You're going to get me in trouble. Now get up and wash your face." I said and slapped his back again.

"Aw, but I'm TIRED." He whined, rolling over.

"I don't care. Get up."

He rolled over onto his back and sat up, stretching.

"Do I have to?" he yawned hugely.

"Yes, you have to get up." I growled at him.

"What if I said I was tired and never got to sleep other than one week a year?" he asked.

"You still have to get up, now stop playing games." I snapped.

"Love you too." He grumbled.

"What?" he caught me off guard with that. I looked over at him, to see his blushing madly and looking small and nervous suddenly.

"Uh…I...um-I meant…uh…" he stammered, and then just smiled sheepishly at me.

I slapped him. How dare he say that to me?

"Ow! Sorry! Geez, I was just thinking of someone else!"

"Who?"

"Um….my half-sister."

"What?"

"My half-sister…..um….I can't remember her name! It started with an 'A' I think…." His face was red. What a bad liar for the god of liars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Immortal?

MAY'S POV

It was after lunch, and Hermes hadn't left yet. He washed his face, and it was back to being flawless now. You couldn't even tell I had drawn on him except for the slight red-ish color that was where the marker had touched. This was apparently his week off and Mother had invited him to stay for a few days. That's just like my mom. As soon as she meets someone, she welcomes them into her house. This gets us to now.

"Oh, please stay! Frank would love to hear some of the stories you have to tell, and May could use someone to jog with in the morning!" she looked around for my brother, who was in with Frank. "I know who you are, Raymond. You're Hermes. I've been able to see through the Mist for my whole life, and I know who you are."

We both looked shocked at that. But Raymond (I'm just gonna call him Raymond) quickly regained his calm expression.

"I should've known. Sorry if it's a bit touchy, but you were the girl who once dating Apollo, a thought you were carrying his child, until it died before it was born?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. And I've never seen him sense." My mother looked down.

"My brother can be a real jerk sometimes." He said. An awkward silence overcame us.

A FEW HOURS LATER

My mom got him to stay with us. And made me and him go for a run. I love my mother dearly, but I hardly even know this guy, just found out my mother was once in love with a Greek gods, found out I met a Greek god in an airport of all places, and now I'm stuck running with someone who could walk and still keep up with me. Three words: WHAT. THE. HECK.

It just wasn't right! He was able to walk, and keep up with me when I was jogging. Of course, he had to 'keep his cover' and was jogging alongside me, sometimes pulling ahead a few feet. We stopped at the park, mainly because I needed a break. It was hard to keep up with him. So we were laying in the shade of a pine tree on a blanket that he kind of pulled out of midair. Apparently no one noticed.

"What's it like being immortal?" I asked, just wondering if it was really as good as my childhood fantasies made it seem like. I was expecting him to say it was wonderful.

"It's terrible, in a cool kind of way. It's comforting to know that even if I were to get hurt, that I wouldn't have a chance of dying, but that also takes some of the adventure out of life. And pain when you're immortal is so much worse than mortals. When a mortal gets a paper cut, it only stings for a while. But when any immortal gets a paper cut, it feels like it's getting burned in lava from a volcano. Getting shot, or cutting your finger when you're cutting an onion or tomato, or whatever feels like getting your finger slowly ripped from its socket, and poison being dripping into it at the same time. Of course, we're used to that pain by now. But if I remember correctly, there was a time…..oh, I don't even know how long ago it was, but when I was a 'toddler' as you mortals would've said, I remember running around and falling into a rose bush. The thorns were sharper than most, with the plant being one Persephone had been growing for whatever special reason it was, and it actually sent me to Olympus with massive bleeding.

With how I was at the time, it would've made me one of the weakest gods there would ever be if I lost too much ichor." He stated. "Then again, it was probably my own stupidity that led to that, but still, it hurt. And being immortal, you watch so many people die, or watch mortal friends having to deal with a death of someone they cared about. I'm not allowed to interfere with any of my demigod children, and my past children from Ancient Greece have long sense been forgotten. Everyone was more concerned with the 'children of Zeus' or the 'unbelievable singers'. Yet care nothing for one who forgot nothing, and remembered everything, who served the Argonauts with Jason, or the thief who could change the shape of something with a simple touch.

I never have to worry about something happening to me, or anything. I get to watch history repeat itself over and over again, in a never ending pattern. Nothing new ever happens."

He seemed sad at that. As if he wanted something new to happen, something exciting. If I could help him with that, I probably would. If I knew him any better.

"I would think it would be fun." I stated.

"Ha. I wish. The only fun about it is I can get in as much trouble as I want, and always squeeze out of it, one way or another."

"I bet you couldn't do it."

"I can't. I've tried before too….well; it was more of a dare…"

"Tell me the story." I wanted to hear this one.

"Apollo had said he didn't think I could go a whole year without stealing anything, or breaking the law in any other way, or causing any trouble. I said I could. About three months later, I ended up robbing the White House and lost the dare. And then Apollo was given the pleasure of choosing what I would have to do since I failed to complete the dare."

"What'd you have to do?"

"I had to run around the world seven hundred and forty six hundred times in really tight and uncomfortable pants and a shirt that said 'I love unicorns' on it that was a really bright pink." His face was red.

"You seem to have no problem wearing pink." I stated. It took him a few seconds to realize I was talking about his pajamas.

"Those are different! They had evil, rabid, purple, vampire bunnies on them, and swirls! And they're going to come out in blue, gray, green, and black next year! Pink was the only color they had, and they are really comfortable pajamas!" he defended himself.

"Most guys I've ever met sleep in their underwear. And the only reason I know that is because most of my friends are guys, and they all sleep on the couch, and at least three fourths of them are family." I said.

"Yes, well they have no idea how embarrassing it is when you're sleeping, and then your father or boss –in my case, both- or anyone else barges in and sees you in underwear while on a couch with the TV on and a can of either soda or nectar in your hand. And most of the time, if I'm caught like that, the pictures go straight to Olympus's Funniest Moments, which is normally funny, but not so funny when you're the one on there."

"I'm guessing you're speaking from experience?"

"Yes. I am. It's happened so many times, that I just stopped trying to avoid it, and just wear pajamas. Which get annoying some times when I wake up in the middle of night on my week off after a party where I…uh…drank a bit too much wine and have to use the bathroom…" again, his face became a rosy color. "But that was only in the beginning. Or when I'm way too tired to remember my own name."

"Wow. I don't know if I should laugh, or be disgusted."

"I'd prefer neither."

"Why?"

"Because only meanies would laugh when it ain't my fault, or be disgusted when it ain't my fault! You should feel sorry." The voice was so fake, and it was clear he was either mocking someone, or just trying to have a little fun. Either way, we both started laughing.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: LaughingLadybug here! I'll be writing the story from this point on thanks for reading and I hope I can write half as well as BarrelRacer13. Hope you like it, bye!**

**P.S: Sorry it's so short.**

HERMES POV

She saw me naked. And I saw here. It was an accident I swear! Well I realized I was pretty sweaty after my "jog" since it was so hot outside. I instantly went to the bathroom to strip down to my birthday suit and ran the water, giving it time to heat up.

Why, oh why must mortal technology be so slow?

Well, anyway I guess May had the same idea being as she walked in with a towel wrapped around her. At least she was covered…but I did see a bit of cleavage with the towel wrapped loosely around her. But she…she saw me in all of my glory. With a screech her hands flew up to cover her eyes, letting go of the towel, causing it to fall to the ground.

If I wasn't red before I was now. I quickly wrapped a towel around me and exited the bathroom hurriedly. I wouldn't have been as embarrassed if she wasn't so…pretty I guess you would say. She had curves in all the right places and waist length blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes…what was I talking about again?

MAY'S POV

That did not just happen. Please, please, please tell me that didn't just happen! I sat on the floor of the bathroom in full freak out mode as I hugged my knees to my chest. Then reality started to catch up with me. I saw Raymond. Naked. I saw _everything. _Things are going to be all awkward now…grrrrrr, if there's one thing I hate it's awkward silence. Well I better get used to it since there'll be a lot of that now.

I looked in the mirror and saw that I was still blushing from what I just saw. Can you blame me? It's not every day that something like _that _happens. What's even worse is he saw me naked too…at the thought of that little aspect I could feel the heat rising to my face again.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't so good looking. Why!? Why must the most annoying, frustrating, and childish person I've ever met be the most attractive. Did I just say that out loud? Oh well, I guess any girl would admit it. After all Raymond does have killer abs, and olive skin with curly black hair and charming baby blue eyes…what was I talking about?


End file.
